


My Favorite

by eeyore9990



Series: December Gift Fic Spree [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coercion, Creeper Peter, Incest, Just the Tip, M/M, Scent Marking, Sexual Coercion, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about visiting London on pack business is that the age of consent laws in the UK are so very… forgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> December Fic Spree, Day 27: Gift for Anonymous.
> 
> Happy December 27th!

Peter stepped through the connecting door into Derek's room, a smirk curving his lips. "So," he said, dragging a finger along the small table set under a wall-mounted mirror, "London."

Derek flopped back on his bed, mouth twisting down into a petulant frown. The boy had been _languishing_ since his little human had rejected the bite. Peter really didn't know what the boy's problem was; if she was too weak to become one of them, it was best to find out early. Before he became… attached.

"I hate it here," Derek snarled. "I don't know why mother dragged us along with her."

"Don't be an infant. It's time for you to grow up, take part in these multi-pack meetings. Just because you won't become the alpha doesn't mean there isn't an important role for you to play."

"I'm _sixteen_. No one even pays attention to me at these things. I don't _need_ to be here. Laura, sure. Fine. Whatever. Me? Mother should have brought Cora for all the good I'm doing."

Cuffing him alongside the head, Peter glared down at his nephew. "Maybe _I_ wanted you here. Did you ever think of that?"

Derek rolled his eyes, flopping around until he was on his stomach, staring balefully out the small window. "So it's your fault I'm here instead of back home with my friends. _Thanks_."

Peter snorted. "Friends. Which of these fabled friends are you missing so desperately that you'd begrudge me a week in _London_ with my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your _only_ nephew," Derek retorted, neatly side-stepping the main point.

"True. That doesn't mean you aren't my favorite." Peter perched on the side of Derek's bed, hip pressed warmly to Derek's and tickled at the place on the back of Derek's neck where his hair curled gently against the skin. Letting his claw extend, he pressed a little harder, dragging it down over the knob at the top of Derek's spine until Derek twitched under him, batting at his hand. "Do you know what the best part of London is?" 

"Ugh. What?"

Peter leaned down, shifting until he could swing his leg over Derek's hips and settled so that he was stretched out along Derek's slighter body. Putting his lips to the curve of Derek's ear, he whispered, "The age of consent laws."

Derek's body went still but his heartbeat began to skitter like a frightened mouse's. Almost like an afterthought, arousal began to bloom in the air, winding through Peter's nostrils tellingly. "Wha-- Peter?" 

"Mmmm," Peter murmured, breathing the sound over Derek's skin. "You could go out, right now, and have your pick of anyone in the pubs. No one would say anything to you. You're an _adult_ here." The whispered words were muffled by Derek's neck, under which Peter could feel his pulse beating heavily. 

God, he even _tasted_ like prey.

"Or," and at this, Peter slowly rolled his hips, dragging his groin along the delightful curve of Derek's ass, "you could stay right here. With me."

"Peter, you…"

"My favorite sweet nephew." Peter placed a single, parted-lip, sucking kiss to the side of Derek's neck. "All grown up."

Derek swallowed roughly, breathing all ragged and too quick. "Still your _only_ nephew," he said, voice breaking a little. 

Peter rocked down again, licking the tip of Derek's ear. "Mmm. Do you know… since you were tiny, I shared every first with you. I was there for your first steps. I taught you to ride a bicycle. Helped you through your first shift, your first chase, your first kill. Tasted the sweet blood with you as it poured, hot and sticky, down your throat." Peter smiled against the back of Derek's neck as the arousal sharpened, thickened in the air. "It's only fair that I get to share this first with you too. Unless…" Peter lifted himself to his hands and knees, still boxing Derek in but carefully not touching him anywhere. "Unless you don't want me."

"Peter?" Derek breathed, shaky and uncertain.

"Do you ever think of me?" Peter shifted his hand over, close enough that he could drag his thumb over the twitching muscle of Derek's forearm. "When you lie in your bed, with the sheets pulled up, the room all dark and close and thick with your own want?"

"I… d'you?" Derek licked his lips, twisting his head a little further around, eyes straining to see Peter. "Do you think of…?"

"Oh yes. I listen for it, you know. Listen for _you_. I listen for that telling catch in your breath," he grinned, triumph flaring through him when Derek's breath hitched accordingly. "Listen for the rustle of your sheets, the quickening of your pulse. I love to hear your hand dragging over the hair on your belly as you slide it down, because I know what comes next."

"Peter!"

Lowering his head, Peter sniffed along Derek's skin, though he held himself back from touching. Patience would have Derek coming to _him_. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I want…"

"What do you want? Tell me." Peter watched, eyes hot, as Derek's white teeth sank into his lower lip. "You can tell me anything."

Turning his head, Derek buried his face in the pillow. His next words were muffled, but Peter heard them. "Touch me."

Easing up the hem of Derek's shirt, Peter trailed his fingertips over the skin of his side, just above the waist of his jeans. Back and forth, over and over, he kept up a dragging slide of his fingers until Derek writhed under him, impatience and frustration winding through his scent. 

"Not like that!" he snapped.

"Tell me, then," Peter said. "Tell me how you want me to touch you. Should I kiss your neck, all gentle and sweet? Should I trace the little nubs of your nipples with my fingers? Should I drag my tongue over the spaces between your ribs?" Slipping the very tips of his fingers under Derek's waistband, he whispered, "Or should I touch you lower? Should I wrap my hand around your needy little cock? Should I weigh your balls in the palm of my hand? Should I drag my tongue lower? Lick over your quivering little asshole until you're crying for more?"

"Oh god," Derek groaned, then twisted around, hands ripping at his clothing, stripping himself with more haste than grace. 

Peter watched avidly as Derek's cock bobbed free of his underwear, flushed dark and hot with blood. "Mmm, so delicious." He slunk backward on the mattress, helping Derek strip the material from his legs until he was completely bare from the waist down. Lowering his head, he looked up, waited until Derek was looking back, mouth open and eyes wide. Then he dragged the tip of his nose up the underside of Derek's cock, breathing deep, and flicked his tongue over the head. 

Derek shouted, hips jerking, his cock sliding wetly over Peter's lips. "Please, I…"

Curving his hands under Derek's knees, Peter pushed and tugged until they were spread wide, allowing him room to shoulder between them. "Have you ever touched yourself here?" he asked, dragging a dry fingertip along the crack of Derek's ass and pushing until he could feel the twitching muscle of his rim. "Have you ever tugged on it? Felt it kiss your fingers? Pushed one finger inside while you squirmed on top of your sheet? Have you fucked yourself open, wishing for something else?"

Derek tossed his head on the pillow, breathing out a littany of Peter's name.

Peter stripped his own pants down to his thighs, hooking Derek's legs behind his thighs and spreading them high and wide. Shifting forward, he aimed his cock at Derek's hole, dragging his head over it, pressing it close and pulling back. Wrapping his hand tight around the base of his cock, he shook it hard, watching avidly as it smacked against Derek's rim and taint.

"Peter, god, please…"

"You want me?" Peter asked, pressing firmly against Derek's hole again, watching Derek's face, waiting for the flinching around his eyes. "You want me to fuck your sweet little virgin ass?"

Derek's eyes were hazy, his head still tossing back and forth. "Peter, I… I don't--"

Peter pulled back immediately, eyes flicking down to where Derek's hole twitched at the sudden loss. 

"No, no, come back! I… please. Please, just… I've never…"

"Shh, sweetheart, I know." Peter reached up, smoothed his hand over Derek's hair, dragged it down the side of his neck and over his chest. "I'm going to make you feel so good. So good." He let his fingers dance up and down the length of Derek's cock, smirking when Derek hitched his hips up, letting a little growl. 

Peter put the head of his cock back to Derek's sweet little hole, flexing forward and pulling back in a slow, steady rhythm. Not penetrating, just letting him feel the promise of what could happen. When Derek was pushing back against him, he twisted his wrist, wrapping his fingers around Derek's cock and pulling in the same rhythm.

Derek's hips stuttered, a little hiccup of sound breaking from his throat. "Peter, I want…" 

Peter rocked his hips a little harder, breaching Derek's ass with just the tip of his cock, sensation washing through him at the way Derek stiffened, his ass clenching tight. Derek flinched, eyes watering, and Peter shushed him gently. 

"Relax, sweetheart." Peter tightened his grip on Derek's cock, twisting a little until Derek's back bowed off the bed, his legs wrapping around Peter's back and tugging.

"Hurts," Derek whispered, even as he thrust up into Peter's grip, shoving his ass a little harder against Peter's cock. "Peter?"

"Shh. It'll only hurt a little. Oh, Derek. You feel so good. So good for me. So tight and hot." Peter sped his hand on Derek's cock in reward, his own breath catching when Derek began shifting against him faster, dry little hole squeezing the tip of his cock so beautifully. "Soon I'm going to show you how good it can feel. We'll get some lube, slick you up good and wet, and I'll sink so deep inside you you'll be able to feel my heartbeat pulsing inside you. Soon, sweetheart."

Derek cried out, stomach muscles fluttering against the knuckles of Peter's fist. He curled up, his cock swelling in Peter's grip before he began to come, hot and wet over Peter's fist and his own stomach. Peter slid into Derek's ass a little further as it opened sweetly, his muscles going lax as his whole body slumped to the mattress. 

Peter dragged his fingers through the come on Derek's stomach and reached down, painting Derek's red, twitching hole with it as he slid in and out, only going as far as the tip before retreating. When Derek's hole was nicely wet, he wrapped as many fingers as he could around the length of his shaft and began jacking himself, watching as Derek's mouth fell open at the sensation of Peter's cockhead jerking inside him.

"I'm going to come inside you," Peter whispered, his hot breath washing over Derek's face as he leaned in close. "I'm going to mark you up in my scent so the other pack smells me on you. In you. They'll know you're mine."

He watched Derek closely, waited for the other truth to hit him. It wouldn't just be the other pack. It would also be theirs. 

Talia.

Derek's mother, Peter's sister, their _alpha_ would smell his claim and _know_ what he had done here. It was that thought that made Peter throw his head back, triumph and pleasure washing through him in equal measure as he spilled his release into Derek's sweet young body.


End file.
